Bad Kiss/Transcript
(Episode starts with Four, Orangy Four, FourGirl, and O4'S Girlfriend coming out of the theater after watching Crime Town Diaries) Four: So, what did you guys think? FourGirl: Yeah, you know, it was pretty good. O4'S Girlfriend: I think I'm gonna like the remake better. Orangy Four: They don't call it Crime Town for nothing, baby. (makes a machine gun sound) Four: Well, I'm glad you liked it. I missed all the best parts, cause you were trying to talk to me. Orangy Four: Dude, I still don't know what you're talking about. Like I said, it wasn't me. Four: Whatever. FourGirl: So, what's next? Four: Who's down for some of my famous home made Morde-shakes? Orangy Four: Yeah ok! O4'S Girlfriend: Sounds good! FourGirl: Yeah...alright sure! (They all drive back to the house and FourGirl parks the car in front of the garage) FourGirl: So, what's in a Morde-shake again? Four: It's a surprise. Orangy Four: (To O4'S Girlfriend) It's just a regular milkshake. (To Four) You're really gonna load up on desserts after that Chili-dog incident? FourGirl: Ugh! Yeah, so gross! O4'S Girlfriend: Don't remind me..... Four: What? There's always room for dessert, especially when the dessert is Morde-shakes! Oh shoot, I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back. (Four walks to FourGirl's car, and looks around for his personal item which turns out to be his wallet, FourGirl has followed him to the car to check up on him) FourGirl: What's up? Four: I can't find my wallet. FourGirl: Oh, let's see...(She also joins Four in the car, helping him look for his wallet, then she leans over his seat) Did you check the glove compartment? Four: Yeah, I checked there... (They realize that they are close to one another once again) already.... FourGirl: Oh, ha..... Four: Ha. (They stare at each other, Four gulps, and leans in with FourGirl joining in, and they kiss. Then FourGirl opens her eyes and looks disgusted, and pushes Four away) Oh sorry, I shouldn't-- FourGirl: No, it's fine. It's just- Four: What? FourGirl: Your breath is really bad..... Four: Ahh!....oh my gosh. (Reaches for the door handle to get out of the car) FourGirl: Wait, no! It's-- Four: I'm sorry! (He exits out of the car to run back into the house) I'm sorry! FourGirl: Four! Orangy Four: Yeah, you know, I came up with the name Morde-shakes. So technically- Four: Morde-shakes are canceled. Good night O4'S Girlfriend. Orangy Four: Wait, what? Four: I need to talk to you. Come on (He takes hold of Orangy Four's arm and pulls him back into the house quickly while closing the door at the same time) Orangy Four: (After being pulled into the house by Four) Whoa! O4'S Girlfriend: Uh....good night? (Four and Orangy Four have returned to their room, and Four releases Orangy Four's arm) Four: Oh man, this is bad. This is really bad. Orangy Four: Dude, what is it? Four: I kissed FourGirl. Orangy Four: Whoa, I own Mario so much money. Four: Argh! I'm such an idiot. Orangy Four: But that's what you wanted, what's the problem? (He smirks) Did you have bad breath, or something? Four: Awwwwww! I did! Orangy Four: Seriously? You didn't check first? Four: I was in the moment. Orangy Four: (He takes out a small case of mint) You gotta pack a mint, bro. Four: Argh! That was our first kiss, and I blew it (He lies back on his bed) I'm never gonna be able to face her again. I wish I could just take it back. Orangy Four: Sounds like you need a Time Machine. Four: Ha, yeah, I wish (Gasps) Wait, you mean you still have it? Orangy Four: Oh, you mean the Time Machine you said was a scam, and a waste of money. Four: Well yeah, who sells a Time Machine for $15? Orangy Four: It was on sale. Four: So, can I still use it? Orangy Four: Only if you admit you actually think it's really cool. Four: Dude, quit messing around. My life is on the line. Orangy Four: Okay okay geez. (runs to the closet, and grabs a ball-looking Time Machine) Four: That's it? It looks kinda junky. Orangy Four: Oh, so I guess you don't wanna use it then. Four: No no, I'm sorry. How does it work? Orangy Four: I don't know. I never used it before. (Presses the button a few times) Four: Gimme. Where's the on switch? Orangy Four: Dude, you're gonna break it. Four: I just wanna go back to 15 minutes ago. (Clicks it to 15 minutes ago, and they are teleported back outside the park) Whoa, where are we? Orangy Four: This thing just sent us outside. Four: No dude, look. (They see their past selfs) There we are. Past Orangy Four: Your really gonna load up on desert after that Chili-dog incident. Orangy Four: Whoa, this is weird. Four: Shoot. Here I come. (They hide in the bushes) Orangy Four: Well, do something. Four: Like what? Orangy Four: I don't know. Four: I can't just barge in there. Orangy Four: Well, here comes FourGirl. Hehe. Look at how nervous you look. (Deep voice) Hey baby, can you help me find what I'm looking for? (Girlish voice) Okay. Four: Dude, quit it. (They now get teleported back to the present) Orangy Four: What happened? Four: I didn't touch it. Orangy Four: Man, must be kinda glitchy. Four: That's what you get for $15. Orangy Four: Hey, but it worked! I can´t believe it! Let me see for a sec. (He grabs the Time Machine) Go back two months ago. (He disappears and appears again) HAHA! Awesome! Four: Dude, Quit fooling around! Ok, so what's a fast way we would can fix my bad breath in the past? So when I'll kiss FourGirl it's not bad. Orangy Four: I told you man: Mints. Four: Okay, yeah. We'll go back earlier in the night, and give my past self a mint. (pushes the button) two hours ago. (They teleport back inside the theater, when Four, Orangy Four, O4'S Girlfriend and FourGirl are watching the movie) You got those mints? (Orangy Four gives to Four the mints. Four throws the mints to the Past Four) Past Four: What the...? (Looks behind him. He doesn't see anybody because Four and Orangy Four are hidden) Orangy Four: Dude, this not gonna work. Four: Well, I don't want me to see me. Orangy Four: Here. (Grabs the mints) Four: Orangy Four, wait! Orangy Four: (Talking to Past Four) Psst, hey, Four. Past Four: Shhh! Orangy Four: Dude, you want some mints? Past Four: What? No dude. Shush. Orangy Four: C'mon, they're really good. Here, take a couple. Past Four: Dude, Quit it! (Grabs Orangy Four's hand) Orangy Four: Just take 'em! Past Four: STOP! (Mints get out of the box causing noise) All: SHHHH! Past FourGirl: Four! Past Orangy Four: Dude, we're trying to watch the movie! Past Four: Yeah, then you stop trying to... wait. (Looks behind him) (Four and Orangy Four return to the present) Four: Ugh. Why wouldn't I just take a mint? Orangy Four: I don't know man. But you wouldn't need a mint, if you haven't eaten that Chili-Dog earlier. Four: That's it! I'll just stop myself from eating it. (They now get teleported back outside the movie theater, and the past Four is about to order a Chili-Dog.) Shoot. I'm about to order. Ugh, if only that truck wasn't there. Orangy Four: You got it. Follow me. Vendor: (Talking to Past Four) You know what you want? Past Four: Yeah, let me get a sloppy dan dog, with extra onions. (Orangy Four and Four take off the wheel stopper from the truck.) Vendor: Extra? You sure? Past Four: Yeah. Pile 'em on. Vendor: One sloopy dan with--. What the--? (The truck rolls down the hill, which leads to a crash off-screen. And the past Four picks up his Chili-Dog from the ground, and eats it, while the past Orangy Four, FourGirl, and O4'S Girlfriend are grossed out.) Past Four: What? Five-second rule. Four: Ugh. That was really gross. Orangy Four: See, I told you. (They get teleport back to the present.) Four: Agh. What's wrong with me? Orangy Four: Yeah man, I can't believe FourGirl let you kiss her. Four: Quiet! If only I eaten something earlier, I wouldn't even wanted that dumb Chili-Dog. Seven hours ago. (They get teleported back to The Coffee Shop) Past FourGirl: Hey, saved you guys the last piece of apple pie. Past Four: No thanks. Past Orangy Four: Yeah, we're saving room for Chili-Dogs tonight. Past FourGirl: Okay. Four: FourGirl, we'll take that pie after all. Past FourGirl: Sure. Here you go. Past Four: What? We said no. Past FourGirl: Huh? Past Orangy Four: Yeah Chili-Dogs tonight, remember? Past FourGirl: Oh. Sorry, its been a long day. Orangy Four: FourGirl, where's the pie. Can we get some sandwiches too, with fries? Past FourGirl: Sure thing. Here's your food. The fries will be out in a minute. Past Four: Uh, are you feeling alright? Past FourGirl: Come on guys, if you're messing with me, it's not funny. Past Four: We're not! I swear! Four: Great. Now FourGirl's mad at me. Orangy Four: I guess you're just desit to ruin your chances with her. Four:I'm not giving up. There's got to be a way to fix my bad breath. I got it. Past Four: (The scene shows to a Four from this morning. He yawns and pick up a comb, but not the toothbrush, toothpaste or dental floss.) Awww yeah. That's what the ladies like. (Suddenly, Four and Orangy Four open the door. Four holds to the past Four) Four: Grab the mouthwash! (Orangy Four takes the mouthwash) Past Four: Orangy Four? What? (Four trying to open Past Four's mouth) Orangy Four: OPEN YOUR MOUTH! Four: It's for your own good! (They get teleported back to the present) Past Four: What the heck? Get off man! Four: Oh man... Orangy Four: This can't be good. Past Four: Wait. Who are you guys? Four: We're from the future. Past Four: Oh no. Where am I? What year is this? Orangy Four: Relax, it's the same day, just later at night. Past Four: Well, take me back. I don't want to cease to exist or something. Four: Wait, if we remove me from the past, does that me I'm gonna disappear? Orangy Four: I don't know. I'm not an expert on time travel. Just tell him what's up? Four: Okay, look, we finally kiss FourGirl tonight. Past Four: What? No way. Four: No really, but it's bad. We had bad breath, and she pushed us away, and it was really embarrassing. So Orangy Four, and I were traveling back in time to fix it. Past Four: Wait, don't tell me your actually trying to use that "time machine" Orangy Four was scamming to buying. Orangy Four: It wasn't a scam, it really works. Past Four: Whatever. All I know is guys from the future lie. Remember that lip syncing fiasco? Four: But this is different. Past Four: And what's this "we" kiss FourGirl business? I haven't kissed FourGirl yet. Just because you messed up, doesn't mean I'm gonna. Four: Dude, that's not how it works. Past Four: No dude, just stop trying to block my lip-lock. Gimme that piece of junk. (Grabs the time machine) Four: Wait. Orangy Four: Don't worry. He's not gonna figure out how to use it. Past Four: Take me back to this morning. (Teloports back to his present) Orangy Four: Well, I guess he's smarter than you somehow. Four: Agh, great. Well that's it then. We lost the time machine. I can't believe I have to live with this kiss. Orangy Four: Never say never, man. Four: I didn't say never. Orangy Four: Who's your best friend? Four: What are you talking about? Orangy Four: (runs to the closet, and reveals to have another time machine.) Ba-ba-ba bam! Four: What, how? Orangy Four: Dude, remember when I sent myself back two months ago? You thought I was fooling around, but I went back and bought a second time machine. Four: Orangy Four, you're a genius. Orangy Four: Yeah, I saved three bucks with the double order. Four: All right, come on. We got to stop me before it's to late. Back to this morning. (They get teleported to this morning. They found Past Four but he runs away. Four and Orangy Four go to places related with other episodes of Regular Show like "Camping Can Be Cool", "Ello Gov'nor", "Grave Sights", "Four and the Orangy Fours", and "Just Set Up the Chairs") Orangy Four: Dude! Stop! We're trying to help you! Past Four: Yeah right. You can't keep me from kissing FourGirl. Four: Whatever dude, It's not like your never figure out I kissed her in the car at 11:55. Orangy Four: Dude, what are you doing? Four: (To Orangy Four) I have a plan. (Sarcastic) Shoot, I can't believe I just gave that away. I'm such an idiot. Past Four: Hmm, hmm. 11:55! (gets teleported at the time of the kiss, and kidnaps his 11:55 self) Past Four 2: Hey! (Past Four drags his 11:55 self to the bushes, ties him up, and gags him while Past Four gets in the car.) Past Four: Hey sorry man, but you ain't getting my kiss tonight.(Four opens the door.) Oh, hey FourGirl, what's up? Aah! Just stay away from me! (Orangy Four grabs him) Four: Okay Orangy Four quick, go back to the present, and remember to destroy the Time machine. Orangy Four: Yeah, fine. But you own me 27 bucks. Well, you will own me I guess. Back to the present. (Orangy Four and Past Four are teleported to the present, Orangy Four and Four destroy the Time machines and the Past Four disappears. Four gets inside the car, then FourGirl comes in.) FourGirl: What's up? Four: I, uh, I can't find my wallet. FourGirl: Oh, let's see...(She also joins Four in the car, helping him look for his wallet, then she leans over his seat) Did you check the glove compartment? Four: Yeah I checked there...(They realize that they are close to one another once again) already. FourGirl: Oh, ha..... Four: Ha. (They stare at each other, Four gulps, and FourGirl leans in to kiss Four, but Four then he realizes he forgot to take a mint, so he wusses out by finding his wallet) Oh, found it. Ha-ha. FourGirl: Oh, great. That's great. I'm glad you-- Four: So, anyway do you-- (Four and FourGirl laugh) What to head inside? FourGirl: Sure. Four: Who's ready for Morde-shakes? Orangy Four: Yeah, took you long enough. Four: You have no idea. Come on. Orangy Four: You know, I came up with the name Morde-shakes. Four: Yeah-yeah. (They head inside, as the episode ends) Category:Transcripts